Heal This Broken Heart
by kidrauhlgleek
Summary: *Naya&Heather* Naya is hopelessly in love with Heather and Heather is clueless. Will Heather heal Naya's broken heart? A hopeless romantic story for all you Heya fans out there.
1. Chapter 1: Talk To Me

**A/N: Hey! Wanted to write a Heya fanfic for a while now, new at writing fanfics so please bear with me :) Hope some readers stop by and take a chance to read the chapter of my first fanfic. Haha. I might mess things up a little but i've re-read this a couple times to make sure if it was okay.. Feel free to leave a comment if you want! :)**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I JUST OWN MY IMAGINATION AND THIS STORY. **

_**Chapter 1: Talk to me.**_

Another day on set for the Glee cast and today was the day they were going to shoot the second episode of Season 3. Naya felt this season would be filled with lots more memories, and it meant a lot to her too because she loved her cast mates, they were always there for each other, they were basically family.. She drives into the entrance of Paramount Studios and parks her car. "Naya!" She hears someone call out to her from behind as she gets out of her car, she turns around and is met by a blonde holding a Starbucks cup, it was Dianna. "Hey.." She greets Dianna and pulls her into a hug. "Hey yourself beautiful!" Is all Dianna says. "You're such a tease" she replies with a smirk and they make their way to Naya's trailer.

*At Naya's Trailer, both girls are sitting on Naya's couch*

"How are you?" Dianna asks, Naya knew she was talking about her and Heather's 'situation'. "I don't know, I don't know how I can face her everyday and pretend everything's okay because it isn't, I'm so stupid Di.. I just don't want to mess things up between me and Hemo" she replies with a sigh. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it.. She loves you Nay, she'll understand, Oh, and don't ever call yourself stupid okay? You aren't stupid." Naya just sits there trying to understand what Dianna had just said to her, she opened her mouth a few times but couldn't figure out anything to say, Dianna was right, Dianna was always right, she hated this about her sometimes.. It was like Dianna could read everything that when on inside Naya's head. She shaked her head trying to hold back her tears, trying to hold back these feelings she felt about Heather but every time she tried to, she just couldn't. She loved Heather, not the way Heather would think. "Don't cry, Nay.. You're stronger than you think." Dianna tells her, wiping away a tear from Naya's face and gives her a small yet meaningful hug. "We should get to the choir room before Ryan gets pissed" Naya say's holding a small smile on her face. Dianna lets out a small chuckle before heading to the set.

*Fast forward to lunch*

Naya had tried to avoid Heather all morning, so far she was doing a good job. She hated avoiding Heather, but she also couldn't look Heather in the eyes and not cry, what was she supposed to do? She put up a wall to shield her from the girl she loved, the exact same girl who has a boyfriend, Taylor, who Heather supposedly loves 'so much', what was her heart thinking? Making her fall for someone she has no chance with. So she decides to go to Starbucks for coffee to clear her mind and give her some alone time. Just as she unlocks her car she hears someone call her name. Naya assumes this is probably Lea coming to join her for lunch like she always does so she turns herself from her car and squints her eyes a little trying to figure out who it was running to her from the distance. Wait a sec.. NO it couldn't be? She'd avoided this person all morning, she wasn't going to let her guard down now, no, so she turns back to her car as quickly as possible and grips her hand on her car handle, but before she could even open it a hand tugged her lightly on her arm. Shit. What was she going to do now? Drive away as fast as possible? Her heart was beating in a fast rhythm, her mind going downhill. "Naya?" She hears from behind, but now the voice was so much closer. Her heart was beating so loud, maybe Heather could even hear it. Naya tries to clear her thoughts before slowly turning around, her eyes darting to Heather's warm mesmorizing blue eyes but then quickly looks to the ground. She knew if tears were probably forming in her eyes but she couldn't even think straight. "Nay? Naya? Please talk to me.. You've been avoiding me all morning and you avoided me most of yesterday! Yesterday was the first day back on set and you wouldn't even talk to me properly! What did I do, Nay? Please tell me- I.. I feel hopeless, clueless to be exact-" Naya cuts her off and looks Heather in her eyes trying not to cry, "Heather, I'm sorry. I really am but please understand. I'm doing this for the better. Okay?" That's all Naya could say before turning into a teary mess. Heather had tears in her eyes now too, but Naya was already crying.. Heather wipes a tear falling down Naya's cheek. "See? Nay, I cant stand you like this. It breaks me apart and not even knowing why hurts even more!" Heather took one step closer to Naya, so close that it scared Naya. "Hemo.. I have to go.. I'll see you later." Naya didn't mean for this to be bitter but her mind was out of things to say, she turns around hastily trying to get inside her car but once again felt Heather's hands pull her back, Naya couldn't talk anymore, she just couldn't so she jerked her arm away from the blonde girl's hands, still facing her back to her, "Sorry, Hemo.. I really am.." was all she managed to say before getting into her Range Rover and driving away leaving Heather in the parking lot hopeless and in tears.


	2. Chapter 2: Determined

**A/N: Sorry if you had to wait. Thank you so much for following this story if you did and thank you also for the comments and faves. It means a lot! This is my first time writing a fanfic so bear with me haha. This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Heather Morris since it is her birthday and decided I'd post it on her special day. Heather is awesome and amazing, and a big inspiration, although she would never see this I still wanna say I love her for being a great person and an inspiration to many. What inspired me to make a Heya fanfic was their friendship, they are admirable and loveable. Feel free to comment, fave or follow. Would appreciate it a lot. :) .. Anyways, here's chapter two!**

_**NOTE: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CAST. I JUST OWN THIS STORY THAT'S BASED ON MY MIND AND IMAGINATION.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Determined**

10 minutes had passed since Naya left and Heather was still crying, the only thing that was different was that she was on the ground, hands buried into her face. She felt alone, hopeless, confused and most of all- hurt. What had she done to make Naya do this to her? Heather was so lost in her thoughts that she completely lost track of time and forget that she was in the middle of the parking lot and people would probably think she was crazy but she didn't want to move, she didn't want to let anyone see her like this.

"Hemo?!" a voice called from behind. The voice made her jump a little, wondering who it was. She couldn't quite figure out who it was since was so drowned in a pool of her own tears. Whoever it was a little part of her wished it would be Naya but the chances were doubtful.

"Please just leave me alone.." Heather blurted out, she didn't mean to be harsh but that's all that came out of her mouth. "Hemo, it's me Dianna.." Dianna's was getting nearer and so she decided to turn her head around. "Di?" Heather sniffed. "Oh my gosh, Hemo, what happened?" Dianna ran in front of her, placing herself near the ground to look at Heather closely. "Why don't we get you to my trailer? Then we can talk about it okay?" Dianna said, her voice sounded strong yet worried and little curious. Heather just nodded while Dianna helped her get off the ground. The two walked in a comfortable but uncomfortable silence to Dianna's trailer.

* * *

**_*The two are in Dianna's trailer, both sitting by the table*_**

Heather's hands were on the table and her eyes staring at the glass of water Dianna gave her, she looked blank. Dianna couldn't help but feel bad for her friend, one of her best friends to be exact, so she just looked at Heather sympathetically for a few seconds before asking her one question.

"So.. do you wanna tell me whats' up?" Heather lifted her head and looked at Dianna. "Yeah. It would help, I guess" Heather said, her voice feeling tired from all the crying; Dianna could tell she was bawling her eyes out since her eyes looked puffy and her nose was red as a rudolph's.

"Why were you crying, Hemo? Did anyone hurt you? Because if someone did I will hit them with an umbrella!" Dianna's voice sounded strong yet fearless. Heather chuckled under her breath. "Oh please, Di. You couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person… " Heather paused but then resumed saying ".. No one hurt me.. Not physically, anyways.." Dianna looked at the girl in front of her, her face a little confused but then a little worried. "So.. If you weren't hurt physically then you must be hurt emotionally.. Right? Who did this to you Hemo? Who made you cry? Would you mind if you told me?"

Heather face looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable after hearing Dianna's questions. She thought about it for a second but then said "Its Naya, Di... I don't get why she's ignoring me. Do you know why? Because I don't. I have no clue what-so-ever! She's pushing me away; she won't even look at me straight anymore! What did I do, Di? I know you know because Naya tells you everything.. Tell me, please.."

Dianna couldn't help but hear the pain in Heather's voice. Dianna swallowed hard and bit her lip thinking what she should say to Heather. Yes, Dianna did know why Naya was being like this to her, but Dianna was very unsure if she should tell Heather, she didn't want Naya to get mad at her because Naya wanted for this to be a secret but then she hesitated for a moment because she just couldn't help but feel sorry for Heather, she could read the hurt and pure confusion that was written all over Heather's face, she wanted to give her answers, she hated seeing Heather like this especially because the girl was always full of joy and gave everyone a reason to smile but now Dianna was seeing her all of that tumble down. "Di?" Heather croaked, breaking the silence. She saw that Dianna had drifted away from the conversation for a good minute or two. Dianna blinked and looked at Heather again, realizing she had just completely drifted away from Heather and their conversation. Dianna cleared her throat and let out a big sigh. "I do know why.. B-But im not the person who should tell you.. Its not my place Hemo.." Dianna said holding her best friends' hand, she felt a little sorry because she did want to tell Heather but thought it would be best for Heather to hear it from Naya.

"Then if you cant tell me Di.. Would you at least help me find out?" Heather asked showing a little ounce of desperation. "Yeah.. yeah I would" Dianna replied feeling a little relieved now. "I want Naya to talk to me.. Could you start off by helping me do that, Di? Pleaase?" Heather lightened up a little and looked at Dianna with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, I could do that.. Hmm.. Maybe I'll set up Naya to meet you without having her run away." Dianna felt better now, after all she was helping Heather. "Yes! Thanks Di! I love you!" Heather was full of determination; determined to get Naya to talk to her again. Heather gave Dianna a tight hug, what would she do without her?

"I love you too Hemo. I'd do anything to help out my best friend.. Hey, do you wanna go for a smoothie? I don't think you have to shoot a scene until 4 and I'm pretty much done for the day.. Its still 1.30, you up for it?" Dianna gave a big smile and waited for Heather's response. "Are you kidding? I'd love to go for a smoothie! C'mon! Leggo!" Heather jumped from her seat and Dianna happily nodded, they both exchanged a quick smile before exiting Dianna's trailer.

* * *

**You might notice this chapter didn't have any Naya action. I wanted to focus on Dianna and Heather for a while but Naya will be back in the next chapter! Thanks for stopping by and taking your time to read this. I guess writing this helps my mind relax.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Getaway

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and projects so I got sidetracked. In my opinion this chapter isn't that eventful but I will post Chapter 4 today as well. Chapter 4 is going to be worth it. I promise :) Please do continue to review, follow or favorite cause it means a lot. Thanks for stopping by. Here's Chapter 3.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CAST MEMBER OR GLEE. AGAIN, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY WHICH IS BASED ON A FANTASY IN MY MIND.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Getaway_**

Dianna and Heather were at 'Smoothie Groovy', a new smoothie place near Paramount Studios. Dianna gave Heather something else to think about, Dianna was amazing like this; she could light up someone who was having a bad day, she never took sides, especially among her cast mates who she each loved dearly. Dianna was going to get Naya and Heather together and she meant it, but she was going the cast involved too. The cast knew Naya and Heather had some kind of special spark that was ignited ever since they first met; everyone saw how Heather could bring out the best in Naya and how Naya could get Heather laughing for hours. They were a dynamic duo, they just got on so well together and this wasn't something the Glee cast could ignore, although most of the cast never really bought it up in front of the two they were all convinced that they had something special.

Naya had left Heather in the parking lot and it made her feel stubborn, it broke her heart leaving the person she loved the most with nothing, she didn't know what got into her, she just wanted to get away, it was all too much for Naya. The truth was Naya didn't go to Starbucks; she drove straight to her apartment in tears. Once she got there she locked the door and just buried herself into her couch, tissues sprawled around the couch and floor, eyes glued to the T.V she wasn't even paying attention to and one hand holding a spoon that was dug into a big tub of Ben n' Jerry's. There were so many thoughts that bobbed around in her mind but one thought caught her attention the most; she wanted to get away, right? So why shouldn't she just go on a short break? This thought had her calling Dianna straight away.

"Pick up, Di, pick up.." Naya mumbled under her breath, she called Dianna a couple more times but had no luck so she just gave up. Naya held a blank expression for a good 5 or 6 minutes before she snapped out when she heard her phone chime, she grabbed it from her side and saw she had a text message, without hesitating she unlocked her phone and tapped the messages icon. Dianna had texted her saying:

_Nay, sorry I couldn't pick up your calls I was with Hemo getting a smoothie and forgot my phone was on silent.. Why so urgent? Text me back asap. Di x_

After reading the text Naya couldn't help but think about Heather and how she left her in the car park, crying. Dianna was with Heather. That means Dianna saw Heather crying. Shit. Was Dianna mad at her for leaving Heather like that? Naya tapped on her keyboard a few times trying to contemplate what to reply but then gave up, she wanted to talk to Dianna not text her.

Before Naya dialed Dianna's number she felt nervous, what if Dianna was mad? What if Heather was mad? Naya felt selfish for doing what she did because hurting Heather hurt her.. Before she could think anymore Dianna picked up.

"Naya?" Dianna said from the opposite line.

"Di.. Is Hemo okay? Please tell me she's okay? I feel stupid, Di. I didn't mean to leave her like that. I don't know what got into me." Naya blurted out, she just wanted to know if Heather was okay.

"She's fine now. But you hurt her, Nay.. You gotta stop ignoring her and start making things right.." Dianna replied. Naya took a deep breath before saying "I know, Di. That's all I ever seem to think about. I need a break.. Actually the reason I called you was that I wanna go on a quick getaway. Just a few days Di.. A few days to clear my mind and figure out what I'm gonna do. Come with? I'm going to ask Lea if she wants to come too."

Dianna was listening closely on what Naya was saying on the other end of the line. A quick getaway? To where? Is this girl nuts? "Woah, Nay. We have work." Dianna felt kind of shocked if she was being completely honest.

"I'll take care of work.. I'll talk to Ryan about it.." Naya replied. "Fine. I'll go. It would be nice to go somewhere different.. What place do you have in mind?" Dianna sounded excited at the last part of her response.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, Miss Agron!" Naya said playfully, she felt happier now. "I'll text the deets later once I get our tickets. I'm going to call Amber now. Bye Di! Love you! Mwaah!"

"Fine. Bye Nay! Love you too!" Was all Dianna said before both girls hung up.

Naya called Lea and luckily Lea didn't even hesitate, Lea was always up for something, she was just great like that. After calling Lea she dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello Naya. Heard you left the set early this morning.. Is anything wrong?" Ryan said curiously.

"Uuuh. Kinda..Ryan is it okay if Di, Lea and I go for a quick vacation? It's just a few days." Naya nervously replied.

"Oh.. um.. Sounds like you really need a break. Sure, Naya. Just a few days, right?" Ryan replied.

"Yep! Don't worry we wont run away or anything." Naya joked.

Ryan laughs a little and says "Okay. See you in a few days then. You three take care."

"Thanks, Ryan.. Oh and please don't tell anyone unless its Kevin." Naya said.

"Yes Ma'am Rivera. Bye!" Ryan joked.

"Haha! Bye Ryan! Thanks again." Naya said and with that she hangs up, feeling a little relieved.

Now all she needed to do was get plane tickets.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, please bear with me haha. :) Chapter 4 is coming really quick anyways. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeyy. So im sorry this is loooong overdue. I know I said I'd post this chapter not too long from the previous one but when I wrote this one I stopped halfway cause I just had a.. uh, a writers block? Idk, im not that much of a writer but anyways, I continued writing it after I had a bunch of ideas. Hope this chapter makes up for the last one if you thought it was boring. Sorry if I commit a few mistakes here and there. Please do continue to review, fav or follow :) **

**_DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FROM THE STORY._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'd Walk To You If I Had No Other Way**

The following morning Naya picks up Dianna and Lea from their house and begins their drive to the airport.

"I'm excited and everything Nay, but why the sudden vacation..?" Lea asks as they pass the streets of Los Angeles in Naya's red Range Rover.

"She's too in love with Hemo and can't handle seeing her every day without having the urge to kiss her, that's why." Dianna jokes from the backseat.

Lea laughs loudly. Naya sighs as she puts on her aviators while keeping one hand gripped on the steering wheel. "Shut up, Di.. I just wanted to.. you know.. get away?" Naya was guilty from what Dianna had said.

"Ha! Guilty ass!" Dianna responds causing Lea to laugh even more, Naya chuckles under her breath. Dianna was probably right even if she was just joking. Anyways Naya thought about something for a second.. Dianna and Lea were so cute together.. What do their fans call them again? … Oh yeah, Achele!

"Anyways, where the hell are you taking us to Nay?" Dianna said noticing Naya's sudden mischievous smirk.

"You guys will see when we get to the airport." Naya responds with a smirk. Dianna and Lea roll their eyes while Naya continues to drive through a busy morning highway.

The three sing random songs during the rest of the ride to the airport, a few jokes thrown here and there. Naya loved Dianna and Lea, they never failed to make her smile.

* * *

They arrive at the airport and head to the check-in desk. Dianna gasps as she reads the flight details on the screen behind the counter and Lea's jaw drops.

"NAYAAA! PARIS?! WE'RE GOING TO PARIS?!" Dianna shrieks as Lea grins excitedly.

"Why? don't wanna go?" Naya jokes.

"You idiot, course I do!" Dianna responds playfully as the three take the fast track to the business class check-in.

They finish checking in and go through all the other checkpoints before arriving in the waiting lounge.

"Not gonna lie but you _, Naya Rivera_, give the best surprises ever." Naya hears Lea say as she sits down on a leather couch.

"Ha. I knew you guys would like it." Naya responds while putting her boarding pass in her bag.

The three get coffee and Instagram a few pictures while waiting for their flight.

* * *

**_*With Heather on set*_**

Heather had come on set early this morning, wanting to talk to Naya. She figured Naya would be late after waiting for her for almost an hour. Hemo realizes Di and Lea hadn't arrived either. It was either the three coincidently are just super super late, they got drunk last night and are hungover or.. something is up. She gets tired of waiting and looks around for Kevin to see if he's seen Naya, Lea or Dianna. Heather bumps into Chris and she asks him if he's seen Kevin, he says he's in his trailer. She heads over to Kevin's trailer and knocks hurriedly on his door, Kevin opens the door a few seconds later.

"Kev!" She greets him worriedly as Kevin gestures her to go inside. "Woah, what up, Hemo? What's with the sudden worried look on your face?" Kevin asks looking curious with both of his hands up in mid-air.

"Have you seen Naya? Di? .. Lea?! They haven't arrived yet. I checked on the schedules and they should've started shooting at 8. I thought they would just be late but its 10 and not one of them still hasn't showed up yet." Heather blurts out quickly.

Kevin remembers what Ryan had told him this morning when he asked about the three who he also thought were all late.

_"Naya called and told me she's off on a quick break with Lea and Dianna, she said it will only be a couple days though.. She said to only tell you if you asked." Ryan said to him._

"Uhh. I have no idea where they are, Hemo. Have you aske—" Kevin gets interrupted by Heather. "Kev! Don't lie to me, I know when you're lying. You are probably the worst liar ever, we're all well aware of that!"

"Damn it, Hemo. You know me too well.." Kevin pauses. "Theywentonasmallvacation!" Kevin admits ever so quickly.

"WHAAAT? Why didn't Nay tell me? Oh my God, she's ignoring me _AND_ now she doesn't tell me when she sneaks off on a random 'getaway'!"Heather shouts desperately. "—Wait- Do you know where they went?!"

"Well, that, I don't know. Ryan doesn't know either. I tried asking earlier." Kevin admits. Heather knows Kevin isn't lying now. "Fine. Anyways, thanks for telling me, Kev! I love you but I have to go!" The blonde girl says quickly. "Bu-but where's you going?!" Kevin asks confused. "..to wherever Naya is!" Heather shouts as she runs out of Kevin's trailer. Kevin blinks a few times and smiles at how much Heather really cares about Naya. She is just too adorable, he thinks and with that he gets back to rehearsing his lines.

Heather runs out of Kevin's trailer to find Telly. For sure he'd know where Naya would be. She see's Telly getting a coffee and runs after him.

"Where is she?!" Heather says to him as she tries to catch her breath. "Paris." Is all he says and she's off, running to her car. Telly smirks at Heather's actions."God, this girl doesn't even know she's completely in love with a hot fiery Latina," he mumbles quietly.

* * *

**_"American Airlines, Flight 92 bound for Paris is now boarding at Gate 2, all passengers please make your way to Gate 2... Attention to all business class passengers, fast track boarding is now open on the left entrance of Gate 2." _**

Naya gets up from the couch after hearing the announcement and says "You guys ready?" Lea replies saying "Heck yeah." They exit their waiting lounge carrying their small clutch bags and make their way to the boarding gate.

* * *

Heather was now in her car, speeding her way to her apartment. Once she gets to her place she rushes to get some clothes, her toothbrush and her wallet. She chucks her clothes and her toothbrush in a small suitcase. She makes her way back to her car, throwing her suitcase in the back and her phone and wallet in the front seat. She starts the ignition and starts driving to LAX.

Thirty minutes pass and Heather gets stuck in traffic. _This day could not get worse_,she thinks to herself. Luckily the traffic paces down after a few minutes and she continues her speedy driving to the airport.

She arrives at LAX and parks her car. Heather makes her way inside and directly finds a ticketing desk.

"Hi, are there any flights for Paris today?" She asks bluntly.

A woman wearing a uniform responds saying "One took off about 2 hours ago, but next flight is in 1 hour and 30 minutes. There are only a few more seats available, Ma'am."

"1 Ticket please. I don't care where I'm seated" Heather replies quickly. The woman nods as she takes her passport and credit card. The woman returns Heather's passport and credit card, she informs her on her flight details and with that she's on her way.

* * *

Naya, Dianna and Lea have arrived in Paris and just have arrived into their hotel suite. They weren't going to lie but this hotel room was just heaven.

"Room service and then let's call it a night?" Dianna says as she places her clutch bag on the coffee table. "Probably the best thing to do.. Pretty sure we're all tired from the flight anyways.." Lea speaks up. Naya just smiles and nods. The three order pizza, not the healthiest choice but who cares, and then they get ready to go to sleep.

"I think I'll watch some TV for a while.. You guys can go ahead" Naya says to the other two as they arrange the things in their bags. "That's cool, Nay. See you in the morning" Dianna replies as her and Lea approach Naya for a good night hug. Dianna and Lea head to their bedroom leaving Naya alone.

About 15 minutes pass and Naya's still watching figures Dianna and Lea have already fallen asleep so she thinks about going out for a while, you know, for a drink or two. She finds a black knee-high dress in her suitcase and heads to the bathroom to get ready. She comes out after a while, make up on and curls at the end of her hair. She looked stunning. Naya takes the elevator down to the reception and asks where the nearest bar is, a tall middle-aged man gives her directions to a near-by club, and she thanks him with a smile before she leaves to hail a cab.

* * *

Heather finally lands in Paris. She gets her suitcase from the baggage claim and then dials Dianna's number.

_"Hello?" Dianna says from the other end of the line, her voice sounding like she just woke up._

_"Di? Did I wake you up?.. Sorry.. " Heather replies._

_"You kinda did but its no big deal.." Dianna says back._

_"Thanks, Di.. Anyways, I'm at the airport… In Paris. Just landed. What hotel are you staying at?" Heather asks eagerly._

_"WOAAH- Hemo are you serious?!" Dianna replies, sounding shocked and more alert._

_"Yeah.. I was worried.. I asked Telly where you all went and he told me Paris so I literally got on a plane.. and well.. here I am. So what hotel? And how's Naynay? Why the sudden getaway? Is there something wrong?" Heather sounded really concerned. _

_"Woah calm down Hemo. I think she's still awake watching TV –" Dianna pauses as Heather hears Lea frantically shout 'NAYA'S GONE!' from Dianna's end of the phone line. _

_"DI! YOU SAID SHE WAS WATCHING TV! IS LEA BEING SERIOUS? DI, TELL ME WHAT HOTEL YOU'RE AT AND I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Heather starts to gain a serious tone in her voice._

_"La Fonda Hotel" Is all Dianna replies with and Heather hangs up. _

She finds a vacant taxi and tells the driver the name of the hotel. Her heart starts to beat into a fast rhythm, _why did Naya sneak off, she's never been to Paris, not to mention it's late at night!_ Heather tells the driver to hurry up cause it's an emergency.. She really is one to get impatient.

* * *

Dianna and Lea try calling Naya's cell but she doesn't pick up. They try calling her 20 times but she still doesn't pick up they become even more worried so they decide to go down to find her. They look for Naya at the hotel bar but Naya is nowhere to be seen. Dianna runs up to the reception and asks if they have seen Naya Rivera-who-plays-Santana Lopez-on-Glee. The same man who talked to Naya a while ago responds to Dianna's question.

"She went to a near-by bar.. Not too far from here. I'll write down the address, Miss Agron." He says with a crisp French accent. He starts to write an address on a small piece of paper.

"How long ago did she leave?" Lea asks curiously. The man looks over to Lea who's standing close to Dianna and he says, "About an hour ago." He hands Dianna the paper and the two women thank him as they head to the hotel entrance.

* * *

Heather gets out of her taxi and as she does she spots Lea and Dianna outside of the hotel's big entrance. She paces towards the two hastily.

"Hemo! Thank God you're here!" Lea say's with a small sigh of relief. "We asked the hotel staff if they'd seen Naya and they say she went to a club. I have the address." Dianna holds up the piece of paper, Heather grabs the paper from Dianna's hand and says "When we get there, we all look for Naya. Okay?" Dianna and Lea nod and they hail a cab.

* * *

They split up when they arrive. Heather searches around the bar while Dianna and Lea check the bathroom. Heather doesn't find Naya near the bar so she searches the dance-floor.. Nope, Naya's not there either. Heather's heart continues to race. She rushes to the back exit of the club she looks around but still no sight of the Latina, just as walks back to the club door she hears a faint scream. Her eyebrows furrow into confusion and she turns back around to see shadows near a dark alley. She hears a faint 'No!' coming from the alley. Heather knows that voice from anywhere. Damn it, Naya was in trouble. Heather instantly runs to the dark alley. She finds Naya surrounded by a few men, all of them drunk, Heather's heart drops to her stomach when she see's Naya's panic-stricken face. She feels the blood rush to her face as she clenches her fists, she rushes in front of Naya, protecting her.

"LEAVE. HER. THE. FUCK. ALONE!" Heather shouts angrily. The group of men just smirk. Heather knew they weren't going to surrender too easily. One out of the 3 men walks closer to Heather who's still standing in front of a scared and drunk Naya. "She's too.. beautiful and hot to just let go. Don't you think?" The man asks, he looked like fucked up mess. Heather clenches her jaw, giving the three men a death stare. "I said, leave her alone." Heather sounded so angry that it sounded like she could punch the living hell out of those assholes. One laughed and the other two smirked. Heather gave them all one last glare before they turned around and walked away, drunk. Hemo gave a startled look, wondering why they didn't surrender too easily, but nevertheless she was relieved that they did.

"Heather.." Naya says, her voice trembling from behind Hemo. The blonde turned swiftly to face Naya, the distance wasn't at all far. It was the kind of distance where you could hear the other person breathing, where it was close enough to kiss. Heather glances up to meet Naya's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Come here." Heather says trying to hold back her sudden tears whilst pulling Naya in for a hug. Heather, being the taller girl, she wraps her hands on Naya's neck and whispers, "Let's get you back to the hotel, okay? We'll talk when you're sober." Heather feels Naya's head nod from inside the protection of her arms. Heather texts Dianna informing her that she's found Naya and Dianna responds saying, _'Thank God, Hemo. We'll meet you back at the hotel. x'_

**So what do you thinks gonna happen now? What did you think of this chapter? :D Haha! **


End file.
